Question: Multiply. $3\dfrac{1}{2} \times 4 $ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $7\dfrac12$ (Choice B) B $12\dfrac34$ (Choice C) C $\dfrac34$ (Choice D) D $14$
First, let's rewrite $3\dfrac12$ as a fraction. Then, we can multiply. $\phantom{=} 3\dfrac{1}{2} \times 4$ $ = ~\dfrac72 \times 4$ $ $ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] $=\dfrac{7\times 4}{2}$ $=\dfrac{ 7 ~\times \stackrel{2}{\cancel4} }{ \underset{1}{\cancel{2}}} $ $=\dfrac{7 \times 2}{1}$ $=\dfrac{14}{1}$ The product is $14$.